bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Chickens
The Chickens are a very advanced mentally animals. Their ancestors are today's domesticated fouls. This Race is part of The Greater Alliance (Super Leopardos,Leopardos,Chickens,Ne'ev) History In the year 2000 (When people thought the world will end) some alien creatures from space dropped a monolith on earth (A device used to educate races). The first animals to reach it, were simple chickens. It started to educate them. After 150 years, they showed themselves as a very advanced tribe. In the year 2500 they became very civilised. Humans then, shared their technologies with them. Around 2690 humans sold the polluted earth to Chickens, and set off into space... Intelligence The Chicken Nation is very intelligent. They already invented many futuristic things. They specialize in environmental tools. Humans tout them how to fight for survival. Advantages Thanks to their understanding of the world, and it's life, Chickens no longer have such problems as racism, discrimination, sexism etc. on their mind. Also because they're so peaceful, and don't accept war, they have many allies. They also befriend all animals, that find benefits in having sentient allies. Beliefs The Chicken religion is based on spreading peace, and helping the nature. They worship a Feren their version of the Catholic God. Because of their religion they must respect all life, and fight only when there's no other ways to solve problems. Government Chickens believe in Liberalism; Little taxes, less help from the government. Everyone but Ryan is happy. Culture The Chicken culture relies on religion, and peace. The Chickens worship life. Chickens are against war, but they still have quite good military powers. They used it only a few times. In their everyday lives, the Chickens teach their children to respect life, and never bring death, unless there's no other choices. Apart from that, the Chickens never seriously discriminate, insult each other or argue. Only immature children do that. By following those rules, the Chickens seem to be much more civilized than most other races, that bring war and death. Education The Chicken education is very effective. The Chickens teach cleverly, and they even accept students from other planets! Racial differences There aren't many racial differences between all Chickens. Up from very little chicks, the Chickens are told to always respect others. Respect All the ethnic groups and communities are treated equally. Racial groups, ethnic groups, LGBT, Space Aliens and Lepardos (By some at least) are all treated with respect, and just like everyone else. Families Chicken families get on OK. Because of overflow of females, families look differently to what most people would expect. Apart from that, family life is great for most. Friendships An average chicken has a lot of friends. They usually get along well, and without conflicts. Most Chickens are really social. Physics The Chickens look nearly like today's farm animals. Their heads are a bit bigger, and they are a bit thinner though. They also walk in a more civilized manner, a bit like humans, that gave their big feet. Other differences are that they sometimes have hair on their heads. Development The Chickens are really advanced in different areas. Religion Unlike other, war-based races, the Chickens have really good religion. By following it, they can quickly make peace, and use it to teach other races. Warfare Even though the Chicken's do not respect war, they're prepared. They weapons are highly advanced, and they could take over some worlds... The Chicken military is organized, and always ready. they work as a team, and get to the goal slowly. As nearly all other races, the Chickens HATE weapons of mass destruction. Lionardos are the only ones who use it, and others always keep an eye on them... Strategy Chickens are VERY strategic. Their plans never fail in action... Average Chicken Life *'0-4' A chick has a free life of fun. They play, and have fun. *'5-13' A little primary school child spends time learning, and making friends. A this age any community can be joined. *''14-16 Upon reaching puberty, a teenager spends time looking out for other attractive chickens, and sometimes leave school. Also teenagers can get married. *''17-20 Young adults can join the military, become a priest or get a regular job. *''21-30''' The years when an adult can work for the military. In those years, most money is made for the family. *''31-50''' An adult can now retire. *''51-80 Usually relaxing, and spending time with grandchildren.''' Relations In one way, or another the Chickens are allies with everyone; *Their best allies are Xylonians. They share most stuff; *Lepardos seem annoying to the Chickens. Chickens find Lepardos immature, and irritating. Besides that, the Chickens still like Lepardos; *Ktaggella respect the Chickens, and that lead to a strong trade route. *Thzar are a bit too mysterious to the Chickens, and their culture seems really odd. Chickens still respect them though. Category:Characters Category:Corneilness Absolute Category:Kileymeister Productions Category:Xylonia productions